


Superman returns

by Hopestallion



Series: Exo inspired [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mentioning of EXO members, Mentioning of Shinee, Reader-Insert, Superman returns AU, father!Suho, set in an AU where Suho is married and has a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopestallion/pseuds/Hopestallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Superman returns" features Kim Junmyeon aka EXO's Suho and his son Jun-Seo. Jun-Seo catches your eye immediately as he reminds you of your nephew whom you miss. Finding out that he's a huge fan of you, you ask your management to be able to meet the boy and be part of "Superman returns" for an episode. Due to schedule problems you have to share your episode with another Idol. During the day it turns out that Jun-Seo is not the only one who is a fan of yours. </p><p>(Reader/Oh Sehun)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superman returns

**Author's Note:**

> Desclaimer: I no way do i own EXO or any of the person in this, not even the reader cause it's basically you. This is just an idea in my head and completely fiction. Which is also how i treat the people i write about, pure fiction and no serious intent behind this. I have no idea how Suho would call his son or if he'd have one (let alone be on Superman returns) i just watched the episode with Baekhyun and Chanyeol on it and thought it'd be a cute and funny idea...  
> so i hope i kind of hit the people right with their characters and you had fun reading it, maybe even a little "aww" or laugh here and there.
> 
> xxx lana

You were backstage and getting ready for your show, when your stylist and manager cooed about a small TV-spot, that was going on in the background. Turning your head to catch a glimpse, of what had them in the 'awwing' mood as you called it. You saw a little boy with big eyes and a soft tuft of brown hair, running around after his father. You remembered the father, from broadcasts of his band and recognized him to be EXO's Suho.

”What are you watching?” you asked your manager, as someone tried to get your micro to stay tucked against your clothes for the duration of the show. “It's a show, where some celebrities show how they spend their days with their kids. And in this feature we have Suho-ssi and his little son.” your manager explained and you nodded. It looked like fun, how he was running after his son in the park, trying to catch the little whirlwind of fluffy hair. “It looks like fun....” you commented and nodded to the young man who'd fixed your microphone for you. Before your stylist made sure once again, that your clothes were impeccable.

Ever since that moment in your changing room, you'd decided to watch all episodes with Suho and his son, sometimes his wife would be in there too, but not much. His son's name was Jun-Seo. And ever since you watched the first episode you were following the show, to see more of the little cute boy. Only to find out he was a huge fan of your music and dance. Deciding that you wanted to meet the little boy, who was a fan of yours, as much as you were a fan of him. You had your manager contact Suho and the show, to get a way of meeting the young boy and spend time with him. As he reminded you a whole lot of your own niece and nephew, which you could barely find time to see.

”You will feature with another celebrity as they were a little quicker than you, but it's the only time that fits with your schedule if that is alright with you” your manager Yoona said and went with you through the time table. There were a few things you had to keep in mind, but going through the list, it felt a little stupid to have things written like that. Of course you knew, you couldn't curse or had to be patient with the children. It wasn't like you never in your life, had dealt with kids, nor that you forgot your manners or anything. Asking for any allergies the boy might have, or things he did like or disliked caught your manager off-guard.. As she had not expected your interest to go so deep into it. But she made sure you could get into contact with Suho and ask him yourself.

It turned out that asking had been a good idea, because the boy did indeed have an allergy to peanuts. Making sure to find something without any peanuts in it, which wasn't too difficult with the variety in candy. And buying a small present he could play with it as well, you got ready to meet the little boy. A little nervous and excited you arrived at the building with the camera team, that of course couldn't be avoided. After all it was a show, that would be airing on TV. In all your excitement about meeting Jun-Seo you forgot, you weren't the only person on the show.

Ringing the doorbell of the penthouse, you were quite impressed with the housing, but somehow had kind of expected it. EXO after all was still the big thing, in everyone's mind and of course ear. There was a shuffling of feet and then the door was opened to reveal a small boy and his father right behind him. The boy looked at you with big eyes, before he hid behind his father's legs quickly. Making you chuckle and his father laugh a little. You bowed in greeting to both of them, Suho inviting you inside and telling you you shouldn't have bothered with bringing presents. But you just waved it off, after all it wasn't much and just meant to ease the tension, but also to see the boy's eyes light up. After all somehow kids, had that innocent happiness, that could make you happy in return as well.

You took off your shoes and Suho offered you slippers which you took grateful for his offering. Thanking him you were lead into the living room, which Jun-Seo had fled to. “Jun-Seo! Noona, specifically came to see you” Suho said to his son, who was hiding behind someone. The other celebrity who was supposed to feature with you. It was then that you saw him for the very first time. Your eyes widened a little as you recognized it to be Oh Sehun, but guessing as he was in the same band as Suho it shouldn't have taken you by surprise to see him at his leader's house. “Hello” you bowed to him too and he tried to, with Jun-Seo clinging to his shoulders, which prevented him to get up from the couch but you didn't mind much.

Jun-Seo peeked from behind Sehun's shoulders to your hands and saw that you were carrying bags, a little spiked with interest, he came closer to you shuffling over the fluffy carpet. Deciding to be on eye-level with him you sat on the floor and tapped your fingers against the biggest bag, that held a big box in it. The box was harboring a small machine that could make popcorn. You thought it would be fun to show him how it worked and try it out with him. After all candy and playing were two things that were good to combine. “I brought you a gift... do you want to see it?” you asked, smiling softly at the boy.

He saw your smile and blushed, his chubby cheeks turning a rosy red. Suho was standing in the doorway leaning against the doorframe, watching his son approach his idol. “Jun.Seo, noona bought you a gift, what do we say to that?” the little boy looked at his dad, lifted his hands to his lips to hide his giggles, before he said behind his hands. “Thank you”, he was even more adorable up close. “It's okay, do you want to open it?” you asked, he nodded and took the last tentative steps towards you, Sehun behind him long forgotten. His hands were tiny and slowly ripping the paper you had wrapped the box into from the box. Till his eyes widened and all shyness was gone, replaced with excitement.

”It's a popcorn machine!” he said and clapped his hands, imitating the popping of the corn, he let his hands close and open rapidly imitating “boom boom” images. You chuckled at that and nodded, leaning forward you whispered, loud enough for Suho and Sehun to hear, but looking like you were telling Jun-Seo alone. “Should I tell you a secret?” he nodded his head quickly, slowly growing more comfortable with you, as his hands were patting the package of the machine. “I love popcorn soooooo much!” you spread your arms really wide and he giggled. “I love popcorn too!” he said and then added something, that made you melt on the inside immediately. “I watch your concerts with daddy and we eat lots of popcorn!”, “You do?” you asked surprised. Which you didn't even have to act, because you were surprised. You had known he liked your music and you, you hadn't expected him to also watch your concerts.

The little boy nodded his head really quickly, to emphasize his point and then he turned to Sehun behind him. “Sometimes Sehun-hyung raps your songs for me!” he said and you could see Sehun almost jump from the couch to cover the boys mouth, but the words were out already. “I didn't know that...” you told Jun-Seo, though your eyes quickly flashed to Sehun, with amusement displayed in them. He rolled his eyes in response and acted as if he didn't care, that it had been blurted out. “Well then maybe I should tell you something as well...” the little boy's attention was back to you and he nodded his head once more. “I learned to dance a few songs of your dad's band...” his eyes went wide and he looked up to his father. Like he didn't expect someone to listen to his father's songs, like he had forgotten his father was probably twice as popular as you were.

”You do?” he asked, you laughed a little as he had given you back the same question you had just asked him a bit ago, nodding your head. You mimicked the signature move from wolf, moving your hands to your head forming them into wolf ears. He clapped his hands, “Wolf!” he said and then added a howling sound to it. Suho's embarrassing voice to be heard from behind you. “That is a very old song though” you agreed, but told him it had been the first song you had actually heard from EXO, before getting into their music. “I liked your daddy's band for a long time, they make great music” you explained as you and Jun-Seo unpacked the machine and started to put it together. “Do you like Sehun-hyung, too?” he asked and looked to the man who was still seated on the couch.

You could feel your cheeks heat up, as it was quit the trick question. You couldn't say you didn't like him, especially in a TV-broadcasted show, but you also couldn't say boldly you did. “Sehun-ssi is part of a good band, so of course they're all good right? So we like them all right?” the little boy tilted his head, tapping his hands against his cheeks and then nodded. “Right! Kai-hyung dances really good! And Lay-hyung...” and then he was off to count what the members could do and how he liked them. You could tell that the band was part of Suho's life and therefore also Jun-Seo's. “But I like noona's dance and singing the most” he finished his long speech and then grabbed for his bottle to drink from. But paused before offering it to you. Your heart would have melted even more, if it hadn't had previously. “Thank you...” you said and uncapped the bottle, but held it out to him. “Can I give you the first sip?” you asked him and while his cheeks gained color, the little boy nodded his head and pressed his lips to the bottle's mouth. You tipped it a little, so he could swallow, without too much in his mouth.

Before he mimicked you and took the bottle to tip it against your lips, you had to smile to see how careful he was with you, so well behaved for a five to six year old boy. The afternoon went relatively in the same manner, you tried out the popcorn machine with Jun-Seo and played with him in the penthouse of Suho and his wife. Sehun would occasionally say something or help, but other than that he kept his distance from you, which kind of made you wonder. Maybe he didn't like you, or he wasn't really interested in interacting with you, for whatever mater. It turned to lunch time very quick and you were pulled out of a game as you heard Suho shuffle around in the kitchen and then sigh deeply. “I forgot a few ingredients....” he confessed as he was already in the middle of preparing lunch. “Why don't we go and buy some, how about it Jun-Seo? Do you want to go buy some groceries for your dad, with noona?” you asked the boy, who nodded his head abandoning his car-toys on the floor to scramble to his feet. “I can't possibly make you do that” Suho said, but you waved him off. “It's only fair, that I help out a little, when I'm in your home for the whole day...”

”But will you be okay?” Suho asked with concern in his voice, after all you were a well known celebrity and going into public just like that without any bodyguards, might get you into harms way. “I'll tag along, I need to buy some stuff for the dorm anyway...” Sehun suddenly spoke up, which startled you a little, to turn your head and look at him. He didn't however look at you, but simply talked to Suho. “I know the way back and how to get there without a great deal of people seeing us...” he added and Suho nodded, “I'd feel a lot better if you'd accompany the two, wouldn't want anything to happen to (Y/N) while she's here.... What do you say Jun-Seo? You want to go with Sehun-hyung and (Y/N)-noona to the store?” Jun-Seo looked at Sehun, scrunched his nose up, like he didn't want him to go with but sighed heavily. It was too cute for you to handle, how serious he took the situation.

”What is it you rascal, speak up” Sehun knelt to the ground, to put the tiny shoes onto Jun-Seo's feet, he kicked a few times against Sehun's leg but in no way to harm the other but rather a bored way. “I don't want you to come with me and noona” he said and pushed his bottom lip out in a way of pout. “Tough luck buddy, but you'll have to take hyung with you” he simply replied as he tied the kids shoe laces. You on the other hand had to cover your lips, to hide the chuckle about the boys adorableness. Taking the shopping list from Suho and refusing to take his credit card. “It's not much Suho-ssi and I'd feel bad to make you pay for the food, I'm about to eat...” he tried a few more times but you refused. Not noticing how he handed his card to Sehun instead and telling him with a few looks, to not have you pay.

You took Jun-Seo's hand as he lead you out of the house and down the street, he knew the way to the store by heart, as his dad had taken him quite often there. Not letting go of his noona's hand, but also not caring to take Sehun's who was strolling right behind you. Jun-Seo was busy to explain to you all the places he had been too and how pretty things were. While you listened intently and sometimes asked something, to show your interest or exclaimed how amazing a few things were. He felt quite proud of himself leading you into the store and you couldn't help it but love the tiny guy even more. If you'd ever have a child, you wanted that child to be at least as cute as the tiny boy holding your hand. In the store he held onto the shopping cart, as you two were going through the list of Suho's needed things. Occasionally you threw a glance back to Sehun, who didn't seem to care about you, as he was busy looking at stuff himself and putting a few things into his own basket.

You didn't notice how he'd stare at you, once you'd turn away and how he'd carefully watch the surroundings with you two shopping. Just because it was a calm afternoon and most people in the stores were elderly, didn't mean that some crazy fan could be in the store as well. He'd dealt with his fair share of sasaeng fans and knew what extremes they could sometimes take. Even though he was thankful for the fans support, sometimes he personally wished they'd tone it down a little, allowing him to live a bit without always having to watch his own back. You however seemed uncaring to him, just walking around with Jun-Seo and your cart.

He was taken out of his thoughts when he noticed that you and Jun-Seo were talking to some boys and a few girls. The two girls seemed to be cooing over the little boy, while the boys had their attention on you. He clicked his tongue and sighed, brushing his hair back with his hand, he walked over to you to stand right behind you. He did look like usual, bored and uninterested. But there was a gleam in his eye, wondering what they wanted. You talked with them friendly and nodded as they asked you for an autograph, always making sure that Jun-Seo was comfortable, but he seemed to be shining with pride, as noona didn't let go of his hand, while singing the items. “I'm sorry but I am on a special date today and can't spend too much time here...” you apologized to your fans and noticed how the boys looked at something behind you before nodding quickly and walking off with their autographs.

You turned your head to see Sehun standing right behind you, “You were taking too much time... Do you have all Suho-hyung needs?” he asked. Ignoring his grumpy attitude you nodded your head and were then occupied to answer to Jun-Seo who was tugging at your hand. “Can we get cake?” he asked, you smiled at him and nodded. “I like cake, do you know what your dadd would like?” you asked Jun-Seo and he replied once again with all pried a five year old could put into his voice. “Chocolate!”, “Chocolate then?” he nodded his head quickly. You were quite sure it was more his favorite than actually Suho's, but guessed that the leader of EXO wouldn't mind if you followed his son's wish for the day. Sehun sighed behind you and waited for the two of you to pick a cake from the display. With all items you had and the cake in a box, you walked over to the front and cash register. “Did you see the Pokémon stickers?” Sehun suddenly said and pointed at a shelf that was a little behind you and without a second thought to you or Sehun, Jun-Seo bound off. Of course Pokémon was much better, than two adults. You didn't even think about the cash register as you ran after the little boy, after all you had the responsibility, to watch over him.

Finally caught up with him and carrying him in your arms, as he had his arms around your neck and was holding onto you. You walked to the cash register with him, to pay for the things you had bought and the Pokémon stickers in his hand. Just to notice, that Sehun was carrying your groceries in a bag and was waiting for you at the entrance of the shop. And then it dawned on you, what he had done, tricking you into not paying, probably discussed it even with Suho. And you had just mindlessly bound off, sighing heavily you paid for the stickers and followed Sehun out of the store. “You shouldn't have done that...” you said feeling bad, that he had paid for your groceries. After all you were going to eat lunch with Jun-Seo, Suho and Sehun, it would have only been fair for you to pay for yourself.

The young man to your right seemed to have a habit of rolling his eyes at you, as he did it again and simply shrugged off your comment. “Daddy said it's impolite to roll your eyes at someone, Sehun-hyung!” he pointed out, to show to you that he had manners and didn't do such a thing. You chuckled, as you could see a faint blush on Sehun's face, muttering something underneath his breath, neither you nor the tiny boy in your arms could hear. As Jun-Seo liked to be carried around by you, you kept holding him till you got to the penthouse. The cameras almost forgotten with your focus on the boy and the things you were doing.

Bringing Suho the ingredients he needed to finish lunch, you refused to leave him in the kitchen just like that. Getting Jun-Seo into helping you with washing the vegetables or stirring the sauce, as you were holding him against your hip. Suho was admiring, how well you were handling his son. In previous episodes it had shown how shy his son was and rather would play with his dad or the hyungs from the band, than to meet new people. Suho could vividly remember how it had been when Shinee had visited them. It had taken Taemin quite a lot to actually have the little guy warm up to him. And he only did warm up, because Taemin had reminded him of Kai-hyung.

But here you were with his son, who was helping you wash the lettuce and actually wanted to do it himself, so you hadn't to. While Sehun was simply sitting at the kitchen table watching you guys work, with his arms crossed over his chest. There were a few silent eye-conversations between the two EXO members, which you couldn't make much out of. But let it be, instead focusing your attention on the small boy instead.

When lunch was done and served, Jun-Seo wanted to sit right next to you and for you to feed him. Suho was trying to tell his son, to not occupy you like that but use his own chopsIt was something you'd done with your nephews and nieces, when they had been his age. Jun-Seo was swallowing a piece of meat, before he asked a question that made you all splutter, the people behind the cameras unsure how to react. Your private life had never been discussed in public, after you had refused to say a single word about it. You were known to have a complete cut between work and private business. However the little boy wouldn't know and you had to catch yourself.

”Do you have a husband like my mommy?” he asked, holding his chopsticks against his lips, waiting for you to reply. When you were looking at him a little surprised and confused he added. “You wear a ring” which made you laugh., relaxing a lot. Of course he'd think you were married like his mother and father, with the rings on your hand, how would a little boy know that they didn't mean anything but were simple accessories. “No.... These rings?” you showed him both your hands, after putting down your own chopsticks. He looked intently, your gaze fixed on the boy missing Sehun sitting forward a little to listen. “Are to make my hands look pretty...” you tried to explain. “I like how they look, but they are not the same ring, like your mom and dad...” Jun-Seo scrunched his eyebrows together in a manner of thinking, before he said. “I like your hands , they don't need more pretty!” satisfied with his answer he returned to his meat.

You couldn't contain the tiny squeal that escaped your lips, against your hands, as you blushed. This little boy was shooting cupid's arrows at your heart, so adorable and cute, you couldn't believe it was happening. However after a few moments, the little boy seemed to have thought about something else. “I can marry you! Once I'm big like daddy....” it was once again so sudden said, that it made Sehun almost choke on the water he was drinking. Suho had given up to try save any situation that his son was causing, simply trying to give you apology after apology with his eyes. You simply smiled at him kindly, not actually minding it. “You really mean that?” your voice was surprised and held excitement in it, the little boy nodded his head in the manner you had learned to love even more. His soft hair whipping back and forth with his movement. “But then we need rings...” you told him in all seriousness one used to talk to kids.

Never one to use baby speech when talking to kids, you simply sounded like you would talk to someone of your age. Maybe that was what made him love you so much, you took him 'serious' or well as serious as someone could take a little boy. He tipped his head to the side and looked at your hands, pointing at the three rings that were adorning your ring-finger, one of them was curled around the first part of your finger, resting a little below your nail. It was the tiniest of the two rings, the other on the middle part of your finger and the third snuggly against the base of your finger. Pulling off the top ring you held it to him. “How about we use this, till you grow up like your dad?”

Jun-Seo's eyes sparkled as he watched the ring you held out to him, not only was it another present from his beloved Kpop Idol, it also was a pretty and silver, like the rings his daddy had. “Yes!” he exclaimed, as you put the ring on his chubby finger. He showed it to his dad and then said, that you had to wait for him, as you promised now. You laughed at that and Suho was once again thankful for you handling the situation like that. He knew others would have been uncomfortable or probably wouldn't have handled it as smoothly as you had. But you had simply gone with the mood and just made a little boy a little happier. “Of course” you told the little boy, but then pointed to his plate. “But to grow big, you have to finish all the food on your plate. Especially the vegetables...” he was contemplating if it was worth it, but after a few moments he nodded. A brave face on, as the vegetables seemed to be a horrific act to eat, he picked them up one by one, with his chopsticks and popped them into his mouth. Chewing them then swallowing them, all while having your eyes on him, to show you how good he was doing.

The day was over as quick as it had started and after helping Suho clean up and playing some more with Jun-Seo you had to say goodbye. “Noona has to leave now...” Suho explained to the boy who was clinging to your leg, not wanting to let you go. “But before I go, I wanted to give you one special present I saved for now... Do you want it?” he nodded his head, but not wanting to let go of your leg. Sehun had had to leave as well and was already putting on his shoes, seeing as Jun-Seo had his eyes only on you, not even caring about the hyung he usually adored.

”I have a concert in a bit and I want you to come and see me... I brought tickets for you and this pass...” you held up the backstage passes for him and his father, so they could see you. Not that Suho wouldn't be able to walk backstage anyway, but it would be a nice experience for Jun-Seo to have a special pass. “So you can come in and see me after the show. Will you come?” you asked, sounding hopeful, wanting him to come badly. “Can we go daddy?” he asked, as he reluctantly let go of your leg to hug his father, sad you were going but wanting approval to go to the concert. “Sure...” Suho said. As he had confirmed the dates with you before you had brought the tickets and passes. “Then it's a promise?” you held out your pinky for the boy, who knew how to make a pinky promise and wrapped his own around yours tiny and cute. “Promise!” giving you a hug and a kiss as he told you goodbye.

You said your goodbye's and left the apartment with the camera team that was filming your side of the leave. The episode was a wrap and then it dawned on you that it had not only been a nice day, but also an episode of a show. The interview of you and your reasoning for wanting to talk to Jun-Seo and meet him, as well as some other things, would be wrapped the next day. So you were allowed to go back home and relax for the rest of the night.

You walked out of the penthouse and towards your car, as you had decided to come with your own car, instead of with the company's van. You met Sehun outside of the building as he seemed to be waiting for someone to pick him up, or so it seemed to you. Wanting to be polite you bowed to him and wished him a good night, however he stopped you from leaving, as his cold hand curled around you wrist. You wondered if he had been standing outside, all the while you had said goodbye to Jun-Seo. “I want to talk to you...” he said and you nodded your head in response. “Uhm... would you want to sit in my car? It's warmer than the outside here...” suggesting it, because you really felt sorry for his cold hands. “Sure....” he mumbled and let you lead him to your car.

Unlocking your car, you took the seat behind the steering wheel, while Sehun got into the passenger's seat. For a long while it was silent in the car, you didn't say a word as you started the heating of the car. So both of you would be able to warm up inside of your polished mini cooper. The silence was stretching, not exactly knowing what Sehun wanted to talk about, all you could do was wait for him to speak up. “I saw you at the MMA's...” he said, making you raise an eyebrow in question. Of course he had seen you, both you and EXO had been nominated and you had gotten the price for best Ballad, while they had won in almost every single category they had been nominated in. “Yeah.....” was the only thing you could reply, for not knowing where this was heading.

He turned his body, so he was able to look you in the eye, there was another couple of seconds dedicated to silence. Before he broke it with his signature yell of “Ohorat!” surprised by it you kind of almost jumped in your seat, nearly knocking the top of your head against the roof of your car. “I like you...” he burst out, his hands running through his hair, creating a disarray of blond dyed hair. ”You, like me?” you were confused by that, all day he'd done nothing but avoid you or roll his eyes at you. Especially with the whole grumpy attitude, you could not imagine him liking you at all.

And that was what you told him, that you had not felt quite liked from the second you had stepped into the penthouse. “I'm bad with this...” he said and his long arms knocked against the headrest of his seat and the dashboard to his right. The surprised look on your face stayed. “I'm bad with....” there was a lengthier pause, before he pressed past his lips “feelings”. It did take you quite a few moments to digest his confession of liking you, making you wonder where this suddenly came from. Not like he'd talked to you much backstage or something. Usually you'd have a conversation with Baekhyun and Chanyeol, accompanied by Chen. The three lovingly called 'Beagle line' by their fans. Sehun however had always done a great deal of showing, that he was avoiding you. Or when he was looking at you, he was more like glaring.

”I didn't like how you gave them so much attention....” he confessed and let his head hang, his hands again in his blond locks of hair. “You are great on stage and your voice is... it's mesmerizing... I... form the second I heard you on ASC I couldn't stop listening to your music. Watch your videos and hope I'd catch a glimpse of you at award shows, but you.... you never seemed to notice me. Knew who Lay-hyung was or Xiumin-hyung... And....” frustration took over his voice, as he tried to find a way of explaining that he had felt inferior to his hyungs and bandmates. After all they were brighter and smarter, older and maybe manlier than him?

He was usually not the kind to doubt himself, but you were so strong in his eyes. How you had cut off your private life right form the bat and had expressed how you wished to be seen as an artist and hard working person, without having to bare your private life to the public eye. And he could understand your wish, he did feel like sometimes he didn't even have a life. “I know Lay-hyung, because I've met him during my trainee days....” you told him, Lay had helped you a great deal in improving your dancing and Xiumin-hyung had always been kind of there, either watching or participating. Mostly helping Lay improve his Korean. “I actually did notice you...” his head shot up to look at you disbelievingly. “What is there not to notice? You're handsome and I like your dancing. You don't sing much in the songs, or well rap, but what you do sounds great....” reaching out a hand to touch his arm, you sent him a small smile.

Sehun had always been kind of the type of guy you liked, a little sassy, good looking and fashionable. Especially his rainbow hair, had kind of caught your attention a lot back then. “I liked your rainbow hair” you winked as he ran a hand through his now blond hair, in embarrassment. “Would you... uhm would you let me take you out for coffee?” he asked, your confirmation made him smile and he told you to hand him your phone, while he handed you his. “So we can check when we have time...” he explained, though you could once again tell by the tint of rose on his cheeks, that he also simply wanted your “kakao- talk” to text you.

Before both of you could say anything more, there was a honking sound, probably Sehun's ride signaling for him to move his butt. You watched as he opened the door of your car, before he quickly turned around, catching you off guard like he'd done all day now. Pressing his soft lips against yours quickly and then bounding out of your car, closing the door behind him and vanishing into the dark night. Your fingers reached up to your lips, to touch where his had touched yours just seconds ago.

Your phone beeped with a text message and when you looked at it it said

**“Oh Sehun: I couldn't help myself.... next Friday? Around 3? ;)”**

You rolled your eyes at that guy, before tipping back.

**“Is that your thing, to catch me off guard all times? But sure, I have half an hour from 3 to half past... ^^°”**

Starting your car, you put your phone into your handbag and didn't read the message that was on there, because you always took driving serious and didn't want any distractions, but the music on the radio. The text message on your phone showed another one of Sehun saying....

**“Did it make you smile? Because if it did? It's kind of my thing...”**


End file.
